Lockers are used to securely store items in a lockable storage compartment. Many locker systems utilize a physical key or other similar object to effect locking and unlocking of the locker. Thus, a user must retain the key when locking the locker. Though suitable in some instances, such locker systems may not be suitable for all users and application settings.